


A Devil in the Dark - Carisi and Barba - SVU Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Barba and Carisi based off the story Homicide's Legacy by RoadrunnerGER.





	A Devil in the Dark - Carisi and Barba - SVU Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoadrunnerGER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homicide's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317383) by [RoadrunnerGER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/pseuds/RoadrunnerGER). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/48501069307/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work... 
> 
> If you are on Discord and would like to request one for yourself or a friend, feel free to join our unofficial AO3 server: <https://discord.gg/z6MccKj> (ask for Jean...)


End file.
